harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Carl Hopkins
Year I think we can conclude that he is a year above Harry. 1st: He doesn´t share a dormitory with Harry. 2nd: He doesn´t share Potions classes with him.--Rodolphus 14:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Bumpig--Rodolphus 19:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Also, aren't NEWTs taken on the seventh year? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes they are. But the lessons taken in sixth and seventh years, preparing for the final exam, are called NEWT courses. (McGonagall to Neville, Half-blood Prince chapter in the book)--Rodolphus 20:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) We should change the article, then. Fay Dunbar takuing potions and Bem being in Harry's year also seem to be non-canon.--Rodolphus 13:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Just curious, but is there anywhere in canon that says that there are only ever 5 boys per year per house? --BachLynn (Accio!) 13:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Didn´t JKR say there are 40 students in Harry's year, 5 per gender and each house? Also, in CS, it is mentioned that Harry's dormitory door has a patch with only "second year" written on it, indicating it's the only second year dormitory---Rodolphus 13:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) That is not the only second year dormitory going by what it says in COS. From Chamber of Secrets on page 85(paperback): "They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS. They entered the familiar, circular room..." From what I understand, it was their old room and the sign had just been changed. Sorry for the spoilers but from Pottermore Jo says "While I imagined that there would be considerably more than forty students in each year at Hogwarts, I thought that it would be useful to know a proportion of Harry’s classmates, and to have names at my fingertips when action was taking place around the school."1 To me it seems that Jo just wanted forty students names to have 'at her fingertips' and that the 'forty students to a house' was not a closed case. Also I read this information on a few websites: "Q: How many students attend Hogwarts, and how many students per year per house? A: There are about a thousand students at Hogwarts." 2 So with 7 years worth of students and 4 houses and estimating it to an even number that would be 34 students per house per year. Since there are five to a dorm I just always rounded it up to 40 which would make it 1200 students in the school, with forty per house per year. Of course, my personal preferrence doesn't count. However, Jo is saying that there are at least thirty to a house in each year. Also and again this is just my opinion, I don't believe that the hat divided the students evenly. As I am to understand it, the hat sorts the students by which house it thinks they are best suited for. I don't think it counts five girls and five boys to one house and then the rest go to whatever slots are left. 1.http://lady-slytherin-forever.tumblr.com/post/8979923935/the-original-forty-off-pottermore 2. http://www.angelfire.com/mi3/cookarama/scholintoct00.html (It is more than halfway down the page.) Sorry if that isn't cited correctly. It's my first time citing anything. ~Slytherin :I'd dispute that. First of all, there is not the same number of students in each year and in each house... the number of students is changeable. Then I'm sure there were only 5 Gryffindor boys in Harry's year. In the film the only shown Gryffindors are Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Also, in the third book, there were 10 Gryffindor srudents in Harry's Defence Against Dark Arts class. They were Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Dean, three unidentified girls (one of them is Lavanda), Calì (Parvati), Seamus and Neville. The book is the highest canon and according to it, there are only 10 Gryffindors in Harry's year. :Also, in Harry Potter and the Phylosopher Stone, both the joint Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class and the joint Gryffindor/Slytherin class included 20 students. Thus, we should deduce there were 10 Gryffindors and 10 Slytherins in Harry's year. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the joint Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Herbology class included about 20 students. We know there were 10 Gryffindors, so there were ''about ''10 Hufflepuffs. About the nuber of Ravenclaws... we have not evidence, but we know there were at least 7 Ravenclaws: Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal and Lisa Turpin. :J.K. Rowling's statements don't fit with the informations we have from the books, so they can't be taken as true. GianG (talk) 18:03, December 18, 2014 (UTC)